Aurora Winchester
by Miss Random905
Summary: Sam and Dean are contacted by a girl named Aurora Grace Fortis, who turns out to be a long lost sister. Has a dash of Wincest. A collab with credit to Potterwholock23 (tumblr: onemankazooband) who role played the parts of Aurora and Sam, as I, myself, did the role of Dean.


Aurora Grace Fortis was alone. Not that that was new. Her mom only came home very late on the weekends and only stayed on holidays. But even then she kept to herself in her room. If her mom didn't like her, she didn't know or care. She didn't really like her anyways. She might even go as far to say that she hated the woman. In fact, she had. Several times. So, when Aurora Grace had learned that she had two older brothers, and a father that could possibly be with them, she jumped at the opportunity to leave. Her mom may not even have told her if she hadn't found that old picture in the very back of the coat closet. What her mother told her wasn't entirely believable, but what did she care? She had said that if she could find them, and they were willing to take her, she could stay with them. She wanted rid of her daughter as much as Aurora Grace did of her. An easy compromise. It had taken her a few days to find their contact information seeing as she only had their names. But she had done it. Dean and Sam Winchester were found. But nothing for her father. Aurora Grace had contacted the two boys and told them to meet her at the diner in her unbelievably small town. They had reluctantly accepted. And now, she waited.

Dean's eyes darted around the park where they had agreed to meet. "Um, hello? A-Aurora?". "Hey there, you can call me Rory. I'm guessing you're Dean?" She asked as she stood. She thrust her hand towards him so he could shake it in greeting. Dean cautiously shakes the young girls hand. "Yeah. My brother Sam caught something. He's back in our hotel." Dean paused looking over the teen. "You got a mom worrying about you somewhere kid?". "She told me I could go with you guys if I could find you. And here you are. Well, one of you anyways." She smiled at him. Call her crazy, but she could see the resemblance. Even if they did have different mothers. Dean scoffed. "Crazy parents, must run in the family.", he muttered to himself. He looks up at the scrawny, dark haired girl. He decided to trust her. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. How about we head over to that diner you mentioned."

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "I'm starving." She looked around and spotted the car that Dean had arrived in. Her eyes widened. "Is that yours?" she asked excitedly, pointing to the Impala.

Dean caught on to her excitement. "Yeah thats my baby", pride gleaming in his eyes, "A 1967 Chevy Impala. You got a good taste in cars Rory, I'll give you that." Dean begins walking to the Impala with Rory trailing close behind. "You know, I got it from our dad." Rory smiled widely at that, glad to have a little information on her father. "Then dad had good taste too." She said as she climbed into the car, looking at the interior in wonder. "This is awesome." she commented under her breath. Dean smirked. God, she was just like him in so many ways. Wait until Sam met her. He'd probably say something along the lines "Now theres two of them" or something. Dean put the Impala in reverse and smoothly slid out of the parking lot. "Alright, so which way to food Rory?". "Umm, just a few miles that way on the left." She told him, pointing down a stretch of road. Although Rory enjoyed the purr of the engine, she always felt like a car ride was awkward without music. So she turned on the stereo, hoping Dean didn't mind. She left it on a low volume and sang along quietly. 'Back in Black' was a good song, after all.

Dean's eyes immediately widened. He glanced over at Rory, "No way. You like this song too? Sam hates it." Dean chuckled and looked back towards the road.. After a few moments, he too began to quietly sing along. "Sam sounds like a whiny bitch. But I'm sure I'll like him anyways." She replied with a smirk, hoping Dean wouldn't be offended by her language. For some reason, most adults took offense at a 16 year old girl swearing. Dean was about to open his mouth to correct her swearing, but then he figured if she was going to hang around them, it was bound to happen. Instead he frowned at her slightly and said, "Hey. That's my name for him ok? Reserved for me. But I'm sure you can come up with another once you meet him." His eyes crinkled as he threw his head back in another chuckle. Then he looked back at the road and swiftly made a left turn to a run down looking diner and let the Impala idle. "Is this the place?". "Yeah, I know it doesn't look like much, but the burgers are to die for. Pretty decent pie too, but I've made better myself." She said as she hopped out of the car, wondering how in the world she was talking so easily to this man she had only just met. Even if they were siblings, they were still nearly strangers. "Ah, you had me at burgers si-Rory." Dean caught himself from saying "sis". What was he doing? He had only just met this little girl. Yeah, she was like him in so many ways, but his head told him he needed more facts. What if she had been studying the Winchester brothers or something. He shook his head trying to clear it. He followed Rory into the diner, the smell of sizzling burgers drawing him in.

Rory smirked at the almost nickname but decided not to say anything about it. She led Dean to a booth by the window and sat in it with her legs crossed. She had a habit of doing that. When the waiter came around, he called Rory by name, not only because she was a regular, but because they went to school together. Rory looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her lip slightly before ordering a cheeseburger with extra tomato and a water. The waiter blushed a bit and turned to take Dean's order. Dean looked up at the waiter, a young boy around Rory's age, then back down at his menu. "I'll take a double cheeseburger with extra bacon and a- what this 'special sauce'?" He looked up again only to find the waiter staring at Rory, cheeks pink. "Ahem, excuse me." Dean squinted at the name tag, Jason. "Yeah, Jason? Love bird?" Jason turned back around startled. Dean continued "Yeah, did you get the burger? Ok nevermind the sauce. I'll also have your peach cobbler pie for dessert. The whole pie, not a slice." Jason nodded and scribbled on his notepad, before smiling at Rory again and walking away. Dean looked at Rory, eyebrows raised in question. Rory grinned happily at the choice in dessert and handed Jason her menu before he walked off. She shrugged. "Food gets here faster if I flirt with him." she replied, nonchalantly. She would've laughed at Dean's expression if it wasn't directed at her. It looked like a disapproving one a mother might give to her child. But she wouldn't mention that. Dean wiped his shocked expression of his face and pursed his lips. "Yeah, sure. Not that I would know." Dean never meant to flirt with waiters, they were just attracted to his good looks so he took the bait. "So. Come here often?" Then he paused thinking of a better question, "Hey, how old are you anyways?". "I'm sixteen." She answered before Jason returned with their drinks. Rory sent him a wink and as soon as he turned around to leave, she looked back at Dean with an 'I told you so' look on her face. "And, yes, I do come here often. Also, I'm going to ignore how completely pedophilic that sounded. Unless I shouldn't." she raised her eyebrow. "Hmph. Well if you are my long lost sister I figured I should know." Dean answered matter-a-factly. "You mentioned that this was the only cafe in this small town on the phone. I can only assume you live here then? You seemed to know waiter-boy here." "Yeah, but I hate it here. There's nothing fun to do. Except go to the library, which I will admit, I probably spend more time there than at my own house." She admitted with a sheepish smile. "And I know Jason fairly well, we had AP Civilizations together."

Dean nodded approvingly. "Yeah, bookworm like my brother. I'd rather be eating, So you're in school then? Consider yourself lucky. Sammy and I never got to go to one solid school. Always moving around and such. AP classes too, you must be smart." Dean shook his head and smiled, "Yeah you and Sam will get along just fine if you bring up school and books and whatever other crap smart kids talk about.". Rory rolled her eyes affectionately as Jason brought out their food. "Thanks, Jace." She said, using his nickname and letting her hand brush his as she took the plate from him. When he went away Rory looked at her brother with a smug grin before returning to the topic at hand. "Yeah, well, it's not crap. It's really interesting." she retorted lamely.

Dean smirked at the comment and replied by digging in to the food. After a bite of the burger he leaned back, "Mmm this is good grub. Almost makes up for the lie you've been telling me." He stares at Rory with a twinkle in his eye.

Rory narrowed her eyes and tilted her head a bit after taking a huge bite of her burger. "What lie?" she said with her mouth full. She couldn't think of anything Dean had reason to believe was a lie. "You like this Jason kid don't you? Yeah, why else would you have a nickname for him." He lowered his voice and leaned forward, loving every moment of this chance to play with a 16 year olds mind, "And flirt with him after you got your food. Riddle me that." Dean winked leaning back and taking another bite from his burger. Rory snorted. "Are you kidding me? Jason's a fucking douche-nozzle. Only reason I flirted when he gave me my food is so he doesn't get suspicious. He's not stupid. Well, not _that _stupid." She said, taking another bite of her burger and a drink of her water. Dean raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright, Whatever you say. You're the one tipping though." Dean shakes his head and finishes off his meal. "Ah, time for the pie!" He excitedly rubs his hands together as he looks around for Jason. He finds him, makes eye contact and signals him over. "I'd like my desert now if you would," he pauses then smirks at Rory, "Jaaace." Jason looks confused but he nods, and leaves to get the pie.

Rory knit her eyebrows together and shook her head at him, glaring. She would've tried to prove herself if she didn't want to get back at Dean. But how could she do it? Ah, yes... Perfect. Rory excused herself to the restroom and timed her return just as Jason was bringing Dean his pie. Yes, all according to plan. While Jason was still turned around, she straightened her shirt. She fake tripped and knocked into Jason, who, thankfully, caught her. That was the crucial part of the plan. "A-are you alright, Ro-Rory?" he asked, obviously nervous. "I'm perfect." she answered, slowly moving toward him. She kissed him on the lips and he squeaked before practically melting away. She licked at his lips and he let her. Rory smirked, hoping Dean was feeling very awkward. They kissed for a moment, Jason's enjoyment making up for the lack of Rory's. She pulled away and straightened his tie, sitting down without another word. Jason left in the same fashion. Rory turned to Dean, hoping for some kind of reaction. No one liked to see their sibling make out with anyone.

Dean sat stunned. So this is how Sam felt. Oh. Quickly, he gained his composure. He wasn't going to let Rory get the satisfaction of making him awkward. He was Dean Winchester. He knew about this stuff. Never-the-less, he coughed once awkwardly. Then looked up at Rory. "Ahem, Rory. That's going to be awkward at school now isn't it? You see when you make out with a waiter, you can't ever see them again. I-uh, would know." Dean hoped that giving advice would cover up his shock. Rory, was just like him when he was 16. "Yeah, I won't have to worry about that. I already graduated. I was youngest in my class already and then I skipped a grade." Rory replied, relishing in her victory. The fact that Dean wasn't even acknowledging it made it ten times better. "Wow. Impressive. Just like little Sammy. All smart and graduating and stuff. Plans for college?" Dean inquired. It was hard for him to ask considering mentioning Sam and college in the same sentence was always a touchy subject for him. "Ah, I don't know. I thought I might travel around with you guys for a little while and then decide?" Rory said, unsure of how to ask if she could go with them. This would be as good as anything, and really the only way to bring it up in the middle of the conversation. Besides, that was the main reason she had contacted them, so she could have two people who might actually like her to live with.

Dean was taken aback. Yeah, its no lie he had been expecting this. God. A kid. Just a kid. They'd have feed her. Usually at hotels they got two twin beds, where would she sleep? And the biggest question, the family business. What goes bump at night. How could he ruin her life and tell her about it. Man, he wished Sam was here, even though he knew what he would say. He wouldn't hesitate for a second on leaving her here so she could go to college, grow up, raise a family in an apple pie life that neither of them were able to get. But she looked so miserable. He decided. "Well, Rory. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you hang out with us for a couple of days. Meet Sam. But don't get any ideas. To be honest, we can hardly take care of ourselves." Nonetheless a kid, Dean added in his head. "I've taken care of myself, practically my whole life. I went for two weeks one time on money _I _made. Not that my mom gave me. _That_ ran out. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, if that's what's holding you back. And if it's the whole monsters thing, that's not a problem either. I know all about them, I can handle a gun, I can handle a knife. Even if you guys just wanted me to stay behind and do research, that would be fine. Just... please. _Please _let me stay." Rory was begging. Aurora Grace did _not_ beg. But here she was.

Dean jaw dropped, "How do you know about hunting? W-What did our dad visit you? Jesus, kid, you're worse off than I thought.' Dean ran his hand through his hair and continued once he had regained composure, "Yeah, yeah alright. I'll take you to Sam. Then we can all sit and talk." He nodded at Rory's plate, "You done? Let's head out if you are." Rory nodded, looking down at her spotless plate. She didn't know if she wanted to thank him or apologize, so she stayed silent, but with a satisfied grin on her face. She went and paid the girl at the front, thanking her and winking at her too, leaning over the counter into her personal space and smirking deviously, hoping she wouldn't notice the small tip.

Dean revved up the Impalas engine and drove to the hotel. It was old and worn. He pulled the room key for 221B and unlocked the door to reveal a sick Sam laying on the bed.

Sam looked up, slightly dazed, eyes half lidded from fatigue. Rory smiled at him. "I hope you don't feel as bad as you look." she said, walking over to him to greet him. "I'm feeling better, actually." he said, sitting up slowly. I guess you're Aurora Grace, then?" he asked in a nasally tone, he was still congested. She nodded and put out her hand, much like she had done with Dean. "Yeah, but call me Rory." Sam chuckled weakly and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rory. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting you, I would've, you know, changed." he admitted after looking down at himself. He was wearing a ragged old tshirt and boxers. "Do you always act like such a girl?" she teased. Sam looked at her startlingly, realizing that he might be dealing with another Dean here. Dean joined Rory at Sam's bedside and told him about the meeting at the park and cafe. "See, now you got a book buddy or whatever." Dean waited with tension for a response. What would Sam think of her ditching college? He felt so conflicted, but he knew he wanted to take Rory under their wing. If she knew about monsters, she was safest with them. He hoped he had enough to back up his decision to keep her.

Sam smiled. He would finally have someone to talk about books and things with. That was good news. But he frowned after learning that Rory was skipping out on college. He just decided not to say anything. Rory was obviously a smart girl, and she that was her decision to make. Rory hadn't listened to Dean talk, she was too busy trying to find a nickname for Sam. He stood up to put on some pants. "God damn, Sam. Did Dean slip some miracle gro in your cheerios?" Sam chuckled, but it turned into a cough and he clutched his side. It was obvious that Rory had gotten her height from her father's side of the family. She was 5'10" herself, which was very tall for a girl, especially her age.

Dean rushed over to help support Sam's elbow. "Jesus, Sam what do you want? I can get it. Lay back down." Then Dean realized, oh. He probably has to go to the bathroom. Quickly he coughed and let go. He walked over to where he had set down a paper bag from the diner and said, "Surprisingly, we brought some leftover pie if you want some." Dean said in hopes to change the divert attention.

Sam smiled softly and went over to where his duffle lay and picked out a pair of pajama pants. He slipped them on and went back to the bed. "No thanks. I'm not hungry." he said as he burrowed his face into his pillow. Rory narrowed her eyes at the two of them. That was a bit strange, and Dean seemed to be trying to cover it up. She looked around the room some more. There wasn't much to go on, but the other bed was completely undisturbed. The maid couldn't have straightened it because Sam had been in here all day, and Dean definitely wasn't one to straighten up his bed. She gasped and pointed at each of them in turn, back and forth. "You two?" Was all she could manage. It wasn't that she minded them together, it was just a big surprise.

Dean looked like he swallowed a whole lemon. He turned to Rory, then Sam and then back to Rory, "I-um. I- m-me um h-him. Yeah. Listen Rory, no one else knows alright. We have been on the road together for so many years with only ourselves to keep company. I-it just happened alright." Rory looked disgusted when she found out, shock to say the least. Maybe this'll send her away he thought grimly. And if it doesn't, well at least the problem of where she's going to sleep is solved. Dean turned back to the paper bag with the pie and set it back down on the table, then plopped down on the provided chair and looked at Sam. "Hey, I don't have a problem with it. If you guys love each other, you love each other. That's that. I'm just a little surprised, is all." Rory replied with a shrug. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh- Really?" he asked. That was probably the exact opposite of what he was expecting. But man, was he glad to hear it. "Yeah, really." She replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. Dean exhaled in relief. "Well this is too good to be true. Just one happy trio." He felt nearly slap happy and got up and flopped onto what tiny space was left on Sam's bed. God, he was massive. He was radiating heat from his fever. Dean sighed and looked up at Rory. "If you want you can have that bed kid." and nods in the direction of the free bed. Dean yawns and looks at the time. Nearly 11pm, the town was a bit of a drive. "Well I don't know about you but I'm calling it a day."

Sam huffed and turned towards Dean, throwing an arm over his stomach and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. Rory smiled at them. "Yeah, just a minute." She said and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with cold water. She returned and put the cloth on the back of Sam's neck. He mumbled a 'thank you' before quickly falling asleep on his brother. Rory changed into her pajamas and climbed into the empty bed. "Hey, Dean?" she called quietly from her bed so she wouldn't wake Sam. A devious grin spread over her face at the question she was about to ask. Dean, half asleep heard Rory call his name. Slightly grumpy he turned his head in his direction wondering what in the world she could be asking at this hour. He mumbles, "Yes?". Trying to make her voice as serious as she could, she asked, "Who tops?" Well, she tried to keep her tone serious. At least she managed to not laugh though. Barely, but it was still something. Dean was loopy with fatigue so he chuckles long and hard. Its five minutes before he can answer. "We take turns." he manages to get out and winks. This is going to be fun having a new Winchester.


End file.
